Lobco
'Lobco '(ロブコ) is a supporting character in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is the daughter of Doloz and Cherryblod and a familiar of Chlomaki. Appearance Lobco has red curly hair with four hairs sticking out at the top of her head, like antennae. Her eyes are dark red with red pupils. Her dress is similar to a sailor uniform, with 8 visible, yellow buttons down the top of her palish black shirt. Her sleeves are palish black with black cufts at the end. Her skirt is palish black with a yellow line by the end. Her leggings/tights are gray with black boots with white laces. Personality Lobco is shown to have a very polite demeanor of speaking to others. She somewhat has a pessimistic personality, stating that everyone forgot about her and no one cares to remember (much to Wadanohara's shock). She dislikes leaving her home seeing as unlucky things befall her. She also hates pain (which Chlomaki gives her, most of the time.) Relationships Aom While the two are rarely seen together in-game (if at all), Aom is said on her bonus room bio to be Lobco's best friend. She has often expressed concern about Lobco, asking Wadanohara about her when Wadanohara returned from the witch world, and her bonus room bio quote stating that she worries about her. A framed picture of the two of them can also be found in Aom's house. Cherryblod As Lobco's father, Cherryblod is seen to be warm and kind to his daughter. He is glad she gets to explore the land above the sea but worries for her all the same. When he became poisoned, Lobco remained at his bedside. Chlomaki While Lobco tries to be sympathetic and helpful to her, Chlomaki teases her often, calling her names like "Grilled Lobster" and constantly bullying her. The two still seems to work together as a good team despite this, Chlomaki seeming concerned when her father Cherryblod was poisoned. Doloz As Lobco's mother, Doloz does her best to root her daughter on, saying she is happy Lobco is able to explore the surface. Despite her own wish to visit dry land herself, she lets Lobco do as she pleases. Memoca Memoca has often made pitying remarks about Lobco, saying she feels bad she has to be the familiar of the "pitch witch" Chlomaki. Strangely enough, however, during the familiars' visit to Rainbow Isle, when Lobco corrects something Memoca says, Memoca begins throwing slugs at the other, much to the other's disgust. Wadanohara Wadanohara is often seen while talking to Lobco in a group (usually with her familiars and Chlomaki) to be the only one truly concerned about Lobco's comments about feeling ignored. She expresses sympathy, as she knows how hard Chlomaki can be on her, and does her best to convince her she is loved, though Lobco seldom listens. Gallery Fuking gay lobsrter.png|Lobco's family Lobco bio.png|Lobco's bio shots shots shots shots shots.png|Lobco during the banquet. no mms.png|Lobco being hit by chlomaki Lobco and cheriblod.png|Lobco and her father See Also *Lobco/Sprites *Lobco/Cgs Category:Characters Category:Sea Kingdom Category:Familiars Category:Female Characters Category:The Blue Sea